<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The moments after the storm by xiwi01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945752">The moments after the storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiwi01/pseuds/xiwi01'>xiwi01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friendship, Gen, Nakamaship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiwi01/pseuds/xiwi01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin doesn't know what to think or do after the straw hats had rescued her. She has trouble being vulnerable. And she doesn't know how to admit what had happened in her way to the Gates of Justice. She has trust issues. Nami, Zoro and Chopper do something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami &amp; Nico Robin, Nico Robin &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin &amp; Tony Tony Chopper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasticles/gifts">Sarcasticles</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/755052">Concussed</a> by Sarcasticles.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It may have some grammar issues. I'm not a native english speaker.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been an exhausting day. The night before, she was on the Umi Ressha, convinced that she was going to die. And even if she was sure about her decision, the expectation of living a hell before her final breath was an emotionally exhausting situation. And there was also the physical exhaustion. The beaten she had received from the ‘Spanda-guy’, as Franky had called him, have left a bunch of injuries and bruises that were aching. A lot.</p><p>But there was more than just those two things that made Robin really exhausted. The first one was the unexpected loss of the Going Merry. Robin wasn’t the kind of person who cried over material things, because she was used to lose the things she’d possessed every time she was forced to run away. But the fact that Merry was indeed ‘alive’, or something like that, and that it had ‘died’ was another kind of situation. Even with all her coldness, she was truly touched by the Merry’s funeral, since it was the place where Robin, after 20 years, have found the nakama Saul told her she would eventually find.</p><p>The second thing was the mixed feelings. Even if she was happy to be rescued, after 20 years of being told that she was better dead, she was truly doubting her self-value. Robin was sure the Straw Hats would never betray her, not after what they all have done, but she couldn’t help but wondering if she deserved that much love. She had betrayed, kill, and put several people and organizations to their end. Even if it was all to survive, with all these years she had begun to convince herself that she was, indeed, a demon. The Devil’s Child that all the people believed, and still believe she is. She was sure that, whatever the circumstances were, she had embrace that persona, and made a useful weapon of her ‘demonic’ image.</p><p>But the time spent while captured with Spandam had affected her more than she was willing to admit. His words had profusely entered her mind, and were threatening to break her at any moment. She felt humiliated. And she was carrying and suffering not only the emotional consequences of the episode, but the physical ones. Consequences that she didn’t want to share with anyone in any way. The beating Spandam had provided her was the physical manifestation of the humiliation she had suffered, and the visible proof of the overwhelming shame she had carried for twenty years. It was the punishment for all the things she’d done in the past. And it was the payback for being vulnerable.</p><p>With that train of thoughts, she was now unsure on how to act among the straw hats. In Enies Lobby they had seen a Robin that she was sure she had buried long time ago. The vulnerable Robin, the emotional Robin. The Robin that was still a child willing for love and affection. The Robin that wanted so hard a place to belong. The Robin that, behind her cool and calm facade, was broken. Truly and irreparably broken. She wasn’t the kind of person that knows how to be vulnerable in front of others. She felt ashamed for allowing all those emotions to overwhelm her in the Tower of Justice. Keeping her persona was easy before, because she didn’t have any emotional connection with the crews that she had related, and the people among those crews hadn’t seen her in such a vulnerable state. But the Straw Hats had, and she didn’t know how to act. She just couldn’t change her personality into the ‘true’ Robin, the one that was allowed to get overtaken by her emotions. But she felt awkward too with the idea of being her persona with the people she now consider family. Robin was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn’t hear Nami steps approaching her on the empty deck of the Galley-La ship. Neither did she noticed when Nami stopped right next to her, and observed her with a worried face.</p><p>-Robin, Sanji is calling for dinner- Nami said after a few seconds.Robin was startled after hearing Nami’s voice so close. She had let her guard down. She couldn’t do nothing but blame herself for the mistake.</p><p>-I’ll go in a moment -Robin replied, trying hard to compose herself, still not making eye contact with her crewmate. Nami was going to ask her if she was ok, but decided no to do it. Not because she was afraid of doing it, even if Robin could dismiss her intromission quickly, but because she thought she could find a best moment to do so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin, after being forced to stop her thoughts and regain her usual composure, walked calmly to the room where her injured crewmates, the Galley-La employees, and the Franky Family were eating. Even with the exhaustion that their bodies were experimenting after the fight in Enies Lobby, they were all having noisy conversations with each other. Luffy was trying to steal Pauly’s food; Nami was talking happily with Mozu and Kiwi; Zoro was hearing Chopper’s story of his battle before turning into Monster Point; Usopp (still dressed as Sogeking) was chatting with Franky and other members of his Family; and Sanji was serving the food.</p><p>Robin entered the room in silence, and took a sit in between Chopper and Franky. She thanked Sanji when he came with an overly-decorated dish for her, and started to eat. The second she tried to bite the food, she felt a stinging pain in her mouth. ‘So, it seems I will not be able to eat today’, she thought disappointed. She was hungry, very hungry, since she hadn’t eaten in almost a day. She hoped that Sanji wouldn’t notice that Luffy ‘stole’ her food. She couldn’t eat, so it was better to give Luffy her share rather than waste it. A few more minutes passed, and she saw Iceburg approaching her and taking a seat at her side. An uncomfortable silence followed, but Robin wasn’t the one willing to break it.</p><p>-I thought you would be happy to be rescued, but you don’t seem to be enjoying yourself too much- said Iceburg, with his eyes closed and a serious expression.</p><p>-Either if I am enjoying myself or not, I don’t think it is something that concerns you- replied Robin harshly. She knew she was being a bit too mean to the man, but she wasn’t in the mood to talk to an ex-victim-of-attempted-murder right now.</p><p>-It is not, you’re right- he was now looking at her with inquiring eyes. -I was just wondering about what just happened- Iceburg concluded, speaking more to himself than to Robin.</p><p>-If you’re trying to start a small talk, I don’t think I’m the right person to do it- replied Robin.</p><p>-Neither am I a person that enjoys a useless talk-said Iceburg</p><p>-What is this about then?- asked Robin in a defensive manner.</p><p>-Nmaa…I was wondering if I should forgive you- he stated coldly.</p><p>-I’m not seeking forgiveness -Robin answered. She was going to add that she stopped seeking it long time ago, but then she realized it was an unnecessary information to reveal. -You’re free to do what you want- she finished.</p><p>-I think I’m going to trust Straw Hat in this. I forgive you.-finally said Iceburg- but, you know, you should stop hiding yourself behind the cold-blooded persona, Nico Robin- he added before he stood up and left.</p><p>Robin hid her surprise. She wasn’t expecting that kind of comment from the man she had almost murdered a day ago. With that said, she was feeling another emotion emerging from her, in addition to all the feelings she was already feeling, and trying hard to suppress. It was admiration. Iceburg was, without a doubt, an admirable man. When the dinner finished, she was ready to stand up and leave, when Chopper approached her with a worried face.</p><p>-Hum…Robin?- said the reindeer, clearly hesitant.</p><p>-Yes, Doctor-san?- she answered with a smile on her face.</p><p>-I…you know, I haven’t checked your injuries in detail, since you told me to help the others first.</p><p>-I’m not that hurt, Doctor-san. I barely had to fight-she replied, not wanting to face the physical right now- And you did a splendid job bounding my wounds.</p><p>-Don’t think that’s gonna make me happy, you bastard- said Chopper, clearly happy about the comment.</p><p>-You should go and rest yourself. You’d been treating patients all day- said Robin, trying to get rid of the reindeer. She felt bad about lying the poor Doctor, but she really didn’t want to answer questions about what Spandam had done to her.</p><p>-I can’t go sleep knowing that I haven’t checked you properly.- Chopper had changed his happy wiggle to a serious, professional, worried face.</p><p>-I’m fine, Chopper- she was as surprised as he was that she had called the reindeer by his name. But since this was creating a chance, she continued- I’m going to take a bath and sleep. I can rearrange the bandages by myself. You can check me tomorrow- she finished.</p><p>-Promise?- said Chopper, still doubting if it was the right thing to do.</p><p>-Promise- she said, ending the conversation and walking towards the bathroom.</p><p>-You know- said a voice behind her- promises are meant to be kept.</p><p>-I’m aware of that- said Robin, without bothering to turn her head. She didn’t want Zoro to see her expression. He didn’t say anything more, and she kept walking towards her destination.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin entered the bathroom. She wasn’t sure she wanted a shower, but if it meant that she was able to be alone a few minutes, then it didn’t matter. She started to undress herself, with caution. Even the simple movements needed to complete this routinely task were taking a lot of effort and pain. When she managed to pull her dress off, she felt a bit nauseous. Maybe she was more injured than she thought. The amount of blows to the head she had received were the most probable cause for the nausea. She then proceeded to remove the bandages Chopper had put around her stomach.</p><p>When she was naked, she looked herself into the mirror. She was completely beaten: beside the stabs in both sides of her stomach, courtesy of Funk-freed, she had a good amount of bruises all over her body. The right side her body was full of small wounds, a consequence of Spandam dragging her through the Bridge of Hesitation. She had a fair amount of other bruises in her face too, that were starting to turn purple. She would probably end up with a black eye tomorrow. Her arms ached a lot, partly because of the wounds that the sea-stone cuffs had produced in both of her wrists, and partly due to the uncomfortable position she was forced to maintain because of them, with both of her arms trapped behind her back. She guessed that she probably had a dislocated finger as well. But the worst part of it was the unbearable headache. She took a tuft of hair apart, and discovered a wound in her head, with dry blood sticking the turfs remained together.</p><p>Afterwards, she went to the shower, and prepared herself to deal with the imminent pain she will feel once the hot water get in touch with her injured body. Once she was there, she couldn’t help but cry silently. She remembered all the words Spandam had said while beating her, and recalling them was even more painful that the burning sensation she was feeling throughout her body.</p><hr/><p>After their brief conversation, Zoro remained on the deck. He knew there was something off with Robin, but he couldn’t understand what it was. He spotted Nami in her way to the women’s provisory bedroom, and he decided to approach her.</p><p>-Oi, Nami.</p><p>-What do you want, Zoro? I’m tired and I want to rest.</p><p>-Don’t you think Robin is acting weird?</p><p>-What do you mean?-to Nami’s surprise, she wasn’t the only one that had noticed that something was happening with her crewmate.</p><p>-I mean, she seems…conflicted- Zoro said in a serious manner.</p><p>-Maybe you are the problem- said Nami- Weren’t you the one that kept repeating that you didn’t trust her?- She was saying that to tease him, but she truly believed it.</p><p>-Oi, this is not my fault- said Zoro- do you really think it’s that?-he asked, now feeling a bit guilty for doubting her intentions.</p><p>-I don’t know- replied Nami- But you’re right. Something’s bothering her. Before dinner, she hadn’t heard me walking towards her. I was going to ask her, but I felt it wasn’t the right moment. And she didn’t eat her dinner. I mean, we all saw Luffy stealing her food, but if she would have wanted to eat it, she would have not let Luffy take all of it.</p><p>-She just rejected Chopper to check her wounds- said Zoro- she promised him she will let him do the physical tomorrow.</p><p>-Hm…I’ll check her tonight- Nami was truly worried, and it was visible on her face- Maybe I’m able to get her to talk about it. But I doubt it. Robin can be pretty secretive with her stuff. What will you do?</p><p>-I’m gonna take the watch.</p><p>-If you’re caught training, I will increase your debt- said Nami with a smirk- You know that Chopper had forbidden you to train until you’re recovered.</p><p>-Yeah, I know…greedy witch- Zoro mumbled, going to the crow’s nest.</p><hr/><p>Robin was starting to feel tired. She had been dealing with her emotions for fifteen minutes now. She cried out all of her doubts within that time. She didn’t know how to cope with the situation. It’s not like she has been in a similar one before. During her whole life, she had had a lot of reasons to die, but almost none to live. The only thing that kept her alive was the responsibility of seeking for the True History. Nothing more. And now, she had people who trust her, people who liked….love her. People who was willing her to live. That was a feeling that she had not felt since Saul’s last words. And it was both comforting and distressful at the same time.She decided that if she stayed more time there, people would start to suspect that something was wrong with her. And she really didn’t want to talk about it. No one could understand the problem she was having with accepting love. So, she got out of the shower, strive to put her night clothes on, and walked silently to the women’s bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she arrived there, Nami was already in bed, still awake. Kiwi and Mozu, the other two women in the ship at the moment, had preferred to stay with the Franky Family. So Nami and Robin managed to have a bedroom for them alone. Robin was a bit relieved: it was hard to sleep with strangers around her. She had developed through her years on the run a constant state of alert during night when she was around people she didn’t know, and it was an habit that she wasn’t sure if she will manage to get rid of it anytime in the future.</p>
<p>Robin went to her bed in silence. Nami was pretending to act ‘natural’, but she could tell she was …worried? about her. She laid in her bed, put the sheets on, and pretended to be ready to sleep, closing her eyes. She knew it will be difficult, maybe impossible, to sleep tonight. Her emotions were too convulsed. Even if she managed to sleep, she would probably wake up due to a nightmare. And her headache had been worsening since dinner. The nausea too. </p>
<p>-Robin?- she heard Nami say through the darkness</p>
<p>-Yes?- she replied, knowing that this wasn’t going to be just a small talk. </p>
<p>-Hum…nothing, don’t mind me- Nami wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to ask her. Maybe she will be offended by the question, and she didn’t want Robin to be angry at her. <em>Fuck it</em>, she thought. Robin was troubled, and she was her friend. Even if she was scared of her reaction, she wasn’t that coward. -Do you trust us?- Nami finally said, hoping her question didn’t bother her friend.</p>
<p>-I certainly do- Robin replied. She was going to end her phrase with ‘Navigator-san’, but then she thought that calling Nami by her nickname would contradict her statement. </p>
<p>-Are you okay?- Nami asked, hoping to get something out of the question.</p>
<p>-I’m fine, I’m just tired. You must be too. You deserve some sleep- Robin managed to say, trying not to be evident about the uncomfortable nature of the question.</p>
<p>-Hm. Good night, Robin- Nami replied, admitting her defeat.</p>
<p>-Good night- Robin finished.Robin stayed in her bed with her eyes open for about an hour or two. Now she was sure she won’t sleep tonight. She felt terrible. The nausea was getting worse every minute, her body was aching a lot, and her headache now was almost unbearable. From time to time, she repeated all the images of the day in her head, but they were vanishing quickly. Even thinking was painful now. Robin heard the rhythmic breath of her crewmate, and assumed she had fallen asleep. Silently, she stood up of the bed, and went to the deck, to get some fresh air.</p>
<p>Robin stopped in front of the railway, and looked to the sea. It was calm and covered in darkness. She felt an overwhelming sense of freedom now, but she didn’t know how to embrace it. This was all too new to her. She was feeling a bit lost. However, the cold breeze had helped a bit with the nausea, and she was grateful for that.</p>
<p>-Oi, woman, what are you doing here?- she heard Zoro say from the crow’s nest.- Shouldn’t you be sleeping or something?- he added.</p>
<p>-I’m just enjoying the night breeze, Swordman-san- replied Robin. -What are you doing here?- she said, trying to deviate the conversation out of herself.</p>
<p>-Night watch- Zoro replied, still with a serious expression on his face.</p>
<p>-Well, you certainly can scare the crap out of intruders- teased Robin- You look like a decomposed mummy with all those bandages.</p>
<p>-Yeah, whatever- Zoro finished, closing her eyes and getting ready to his usual naps.</p>
<p>___________</p>
<p>Nami had fought her urges to sleep during all this time. She had fallen a couple of times, just for a few minutes, before forcing herself to wake up. She was sure Robin was not asleep, and she wasn’t going to let her fight alone, whatever her trouble was. She was falling asleep one more time when she heard Robin move through the room, and go outside. She decided to wait a few minutes before going after her, otherwise, Robin would suspect more than she was already suspecting, and Nami didn’t want her with her full-guard up. </p>
<p>Nami got out of the bedroom and walked towards the deck. When she arrived, she spotted Robin next to the railway, with her hands grabbing her hair, and a cup of coffee next to her.</p>
<p>-Robin? Are you okay?-</p>
<p>Robin felt like she was about to throw up at any moment. But that didn’t prevented her to feel a bit annoyed by the sudden interruption. The only thing she had wanted in the last hours was to be left alone. And everybody seemed to interrupt her at a constant rate.</p>
<p>-I’m fine- she said, still hiding her face with her hands, and with a hint of annoyance in her voice.</p>
<p>-Robin…- Nami didn’t know if it was the right decision to push her friend into telling her what was going on.</p>
<p>-It’s nothing- Robin was getting angrier every second. She managed to compose her expression a bit, and got her hands off her face.</p>
<p>-You know, I’m not stupid. I can tell you’re not well. You’re pale, and you hands are shaking. Should I wake up Chopper?- Nami said, a bit angry herself, but mostly worried.</p>
<p>-No. Navigator-san, I said I’m fine. -Robin’s voice was now cold. So cold, that Nami was doubting if she should keep talking.</p>
<p>-But…-she replied.</p>
<p>-But nothing, I’m fine, just leave me alone- Robin had lost her patience. Her eyes were now full of anger.</p>
<p>Nami stepped back: she was scared of her crewmate. Nami knew that if Robin wanted to, she was able to kill her in a second. Not that she would do it anyway, but Robin was an intimidating person when she wanted. However, her fear quickly turned into anger. She couldn’t help but say what she was thinking.</p>
<p>-So, you lied. You don’t trust us- Nami said, muttering- After everything that had happened, you still don’t trust us. You don’t trust me- her voice now was louder, and she sounded hurt.</p>
<p>-Naviga…-she stopped and correct herself. She didn’t want to worsen the situation- Nami….-Robin’s eyes now were showing a hint of guilt, apart from anger.</p>
<p>-No. Shut up. I gave you the opportunity to talk to me. Now, you’ll listen- Nami was the one that now was really, really angry- You hadn’t noticed me before dinner. You let Luffy steal your food. You didn’t let Chopper check you properly. You’re acting weird, and you think we all are stupid enough to not notice it- Nami’s voice was raising at every word- I tried to talk, but you don’t want to. We are worried about you, but you don’t care. We have all fought for you, risked our lives for you, and you don’t trust us at all! So what the fuck is going on Robin?!- Nami finished, clenching her fists.</p>
<p>-I didn’t ask you for help in the first place!- Robin yelled- I know how to take care of myself anyway. I just want to be alone!- she regretted saying that when she saw Nami’s hurt face- I…I just….-Robin couldn’t finish the sentence, because she passed out at that exact moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, thank your all for the kudos (I don't even know what are they, but I guess they're something like likes?).</p>
<p>If you liked the story, please write more Robin fics cannon-related. I already read them all, that's why I made this haha.</p>
<p>Once again, I apologize if my writing is not perfect. My native language is spanish.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just finish the whole thing, so now I know it will have 11 chapters.</p>
<p>Thank to all the people that stop by and read it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin was caught by Zoro before hitting the ground. Nami was in shock, so it took her a few seconds before making up her mind.</p>
<p>-Zoro…how much did you hear?- asked Nami, feeling ashamed for what had happened.</p>
<p>-All of it- replied Zoro, with an emotionless face.</p>
<p>-I’m….I’m sorry- Nami sighed. She was confused. The anger had left her with Robin’s consciousness, and now she was feeling lost. This was the first time she’d had an argument with Robin. The first time Robin had actually yelled at her. And the first time they had hurt each other’s feelings intentionally.</p>
<p>-Don’t apologize. You were right- replied Zoro.</p>
<p>-Was I?- Nami truly doubted his words. Maybe she had been too harsh- It’s just…- a tear began to run her face- It’s so frustrating. She’s so frustrating…</p>
<p>-I get it. Now, go get Chopper. I’ll take her to the infirmary.</p>
<p>-You don’t even know where it is!- Nami said, partly teasing him and partly being serious- I’ll get Chopper, you just stay here. The last thing we need is having you wandering for hours before getting to the infirmary- Nami said while running to the men’s room.</p>
<p>-Oi!- Zoro didn’t get to complain on time- Whatever.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, while Chopper was checking Robin’s condition and she was still unconscious, Zoro and Nami went outside the infirmary to talk.</p>
<p>-What should I do? Robin probably hates me now. She’s going to kill me- Nami was wondering, non ironically, if Robin would kill her just for being mad at her.</p>
<p>-Oi, oi, that’s not going to happen- Zoro sighted- The real problem is, what are <em>we</em> gonna do when she wakes up?</p>
<p>-Dunno…maybe we should just…leave her alone as she said- Nami was exhausted, and she didn’t want to fight anymore.</p>
<p>-No, we can’t do that- Zoro replied, with a serious expression- As I said, you were right. She doesn’t trust us. And we can’t have a crewmate that doesn’t understand basic human trust with us.</p>
<p>-But…Zoro…-Nami was now feeling guilty about saying that.</p>
<p>-Well, I guess trusting must be an issue for someone who had been on the run for twenty years- Even if he couldn’t relate to Robin, he was able to understand the situation- Since the idiot of our captain won’t let Robin go on her own, and neither will us, then we have just one option…- he was interrupted by the noise of the infirmary’s door being open. Chopper was walking towards them.</p>
<p>-Chopper…how is Robin?-Nami hoped, despite herself, that Robin stayed asleep the whole night or something like that. She wasn’t prepared to talk to her right now.</p>
<p>-She should wake up soon- Chopper said, professionally- As far as I can tell, she has various contusions in her head, and two open wounds. Maybe even a concussion. That’s why she fainted- He looked sad.</p>
<p>-So… she had received blows in the head?- Zoro asked as he began to understand the situation.</p>
<p>-I think she had- replied Chopper- But…-the reindeer was on the verge of tears- I don’t understand. Why hadn’t she told me? I could have help her…-he now was crying like a little boy. Nami took him off the floor and gave him a hug, but didn’t say anything. They were interrupted by subtle noises inside the infirmary.</p>
<p>-She is probably throwing up- Chopper explained- It’s a common symptom of concussions.</p>
<p>-But she hadn’t eaten anything in almost a day- Nami replied.</p>
<p>-In that case, she will probably stop soon-Chopper said- I can call you when she stops if you want.</p>
<p>-I don’t think that’s a good ide..-Nami was saying when she was interrupted by Zoro.</p>
<p>-We’ll wait for you to call us- he replied. Nami gave him a worried look. She really didn’t want to face Robin now.</p>
<p>Chopper returned to the infirmary to give Robin some antispasmodic herbs, to help her stop retching. Zoro and Nami stood silent for a while, until she decided to talk.</p>
<p>-I don’t think she wants me there now, Zoro.</p>
<p>-We’ll solve this in a minute. If you want to know what’s going on with her, you better go in. Besides, she will probably need your support after what I’m gonna say- Zoro was looking with the eyes of a predator.</p>
<p>Nami felt shivers down her spine. She was going to ask him what was that about, but Chopper showed up and nodded, saying silently that they could come in now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro was the first one who showed up, followed by an hesitant Nami. Robin was sitting on the infirmary’s bed, with a blank expression, looking to the empty wall in front of her. When she saw Nami come in, Robin gave her a weak, but still deadly look. Nami felt her fly instinct almost shouting to get away from there. Chopper felt the tension and looked away. Zoro saw the situation with a composed standing.</p><p>-I think I'll come back in another moment-Nami said, making her way out. Zoro took her by her wrist, and stopped her from running out of the situation.</p><p>-No, you’re not- he simply said. He cleared his throat before speaking again- Now, Robin- he said to make her listen to him.</p><p>-Yes, Swordsman-san?- she asked, trying to guess what was this all about.</p><p>-What happened in your way towards the Bridge of Hesitation?- his expression was now far more serious than before.</p><p>The question took her by surprise, but she didn’t let him know that. Robin gave him the same look that Nami had received a minute ago but, unlike her, the swordsman hadn’t move a muscle. Nami and Chopper were both confused by Zoro’s question, but they were too curious (and too afraid) to interrupt them.</p><p>-What do you mean? I don’t think I understand what is this all about- Robin said with a neutral voice.</p><p>-You’re the smartest member of this crew by far, Robin. You understood exactly what I meant- he was not going to play her tug-of-war game right now. If she wanted him to be tactless, so be it- I was trying to be subtle, but since you want to play dumb, then I’ll be straightforward now. You had been tortured while we were fighting the CP9 at the Tower of Justice, am I right?</p><p>Of course Robin knew were the conversation was going, Zoro was right about that. But the fact she knew didn’t help her that much. She was angry at Zoro’s intromission, she was angry about Nami’s look of…pity? Worry? Mixed with surprise. She didn’t know exactly what was behind that look, but it was making her angry. And now, thanks to the swordsman, the images of Spandam kicking her face were emerging in a painful memory. Embracing her cool-and-emotionless persona, she replied.</p><p>-I don’t think it qualifies as torture, swordsman-san. I would say it was more like a beating- Robin said, lifting her eyebrows.</p><p>-Yeah, whatever you say- Zoro was a bit impatient. The ‘I-don’t-care-about-this’ posture Robin was showing was a bit unnerving- Look, Robin. We don’t care about how many people you’ve betrayed or kill in the past. We don’t care how many enemies you’ve accumulated in twenty years. And we certainly don’t care about the World Government-he was keeping his composure with a bit of effort- but, we do care about your trust issues, and we do have a problem here- Zoro’s expression darkened the moment he spoke those words.</p><p>-Oh, and would you be kind enough to explain me the problem? As far as I remember, you were the one crew member that made sure to remind me constantly that you didn’t, and never would trust me- Robin was saying those words coldly, but with hints of anger and hurt that were evident for the three crew members.</p><p>Zoro knew that, even if Robin was hurt by the fact he had said that, she wouldn’t have bring it up now just because her emotions were uncontrollable. She was doing it to change the focus of the conversation. Zoro decided to bypass the comment by being straightforward to her.</p><p>-True. But the difference between you and me is that I trust my crewmates enough to admit that I was wrong about you. If you want an apology, that’s fine to me, I can do it. But you’re not gonna change the point of this conversation, woman- Zoro looked at her, defiant.</p><p>-And that would be?- Robin asked. She was truly surprised about the humble words of the swordsman. She had always thought that his pride won’t let him apologize to her, but she was wrong. Or, maybe, he was doing this just to prove his ‘point’, whatever it was?</p><p>-This is what we’re going to do. You will let Chopper check you, this time properly. You will answer all of his questions honestly, and you will tell us how did you get that beaten. And after that, you’re gonna tell us what is troubling you, and why are you doubting yourself and us that much.</p><p>So, Robin thought, Zoro was able to deduce the main problem, even if he didn’t know the details. She was feeling now like a cornered animal, ready to attack and escape. She got up from bed, being cautious with her dizziness, and took a few steps towards Zoro.</p><p>-And what if I refuse?-she asked, crossing her arms through her chest.</p><p>-I think you didn’t understand. I’m not giving you that option- Zoro put his hand in Wado Ichimoji’s handle.</p><p>The tension was so huge that Nami and Chopper could have cut the air with a knife. Chopper had hidden himself behind Nami’s leg (backwards, of course). Nami didn’t know if she should say something, before they end up fighting.</p><p>-Swordsman-san, you’re bad injured. I don’t think you will be able to stop me in that condition- Robin said, non-compliant.</p><p>-I can say the same about you- answered Zoro. Nami was afraid that they could actually end up trying to kill each other.</p><p>-Oi, Zoro. Maybe you’re going too far…You both can talk about it, you know-she finally said.</p><p>-Nami-he replied, with his eyes still fixed on Robin- We both know that if this issue could be solved by a friendly talk, you would have done it already half an hour ago- he stated.</p><p>-But…-Nami hesitated. Zoro was right, but she didn’t want them to fight each other. A fight between them was going to last just a few seconds. The fastest of the two would win, and that was it.</p><p>-So, Robin- said Zoro, bringing the conversation back- Will you run away like you’ve been doing for twenty years? Or will you have the guts to face the problem now?-</p><p>Robin was now with the exact same expression she had in Enies Lobby. A doubting one. For Chopper, Nami and even Zoro, it was a truly uncommon expression to see in her face. Doubt and conflict weren’t emotions that she used to show other people. She considered the escape option, but she was barely on her feet. She couldn’t win a fight against the swordsman in her current state (she didn’t know if she could fight Zoro even at her best). Robin sighted. She had lost the battle.</p><p>-Okay. I’ll let Doctor-san check me- she was hoping that, at least, that would satisfy them for a while. Zoro noticed the half-promise, but decided to let her be….for the moment. At least until she was checked properly. Nami sighted, relieved that the tension was decreasing. However, she didn’t want to confront Robin’s look. Her angry look scared the hell out of her. Zoro nodded in Chopper’s direction, and the reindeer, still a bit doubtful, got out of his ‘hideout’ to do his job.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chopper walked towards Robin and asked her to sit down. She obeyed, trying to make up her mind. Chopper started with routine questions first.</p>
<p>-How do you feel?- asked the reindeer.</p>
<p>-If you say fine, Robin, I'm gonna kill you- replied Nami, before she was able to say anything.</p>
<p>Nami was with her eyes closed, evading the eye contact with her friend. However, right now it wasn't for fear. Nami thought that, since Robin hates to show herself vulnerable, it was better to at least give her the privacy of not looking at her while she talked. Zoro was standing in the opposite wall, also with his eyes closed.</p>
<p>-Tired and a bit dizzy- Robin answered.</p>
<p>-How many fingers do you see?- Chopper was still in his hybrid form, so Robin couldn't help but chuckle.</p>
<p>-Two, but they are hooves more than fingers actually- she said with a small smile on her face.</p>
<p>-When was the last time you eat?</p>
<p>-More than a day ago. Probably a day and a half- That answer surprised them a bit. They thought that Robin has at least ate something before all the CP9 invasion at Iceburg's mansion.</p>
<p>-Why hadn't you eaten, Robin? That's not healthy at all- Chopper said, with a sad look on his face. Nami and Zoro opened their eyes to see the poor reindeer.</p>
<p>-I'm sorry Doctor-san. I didn't mean to worry you. Between the headache, the nausea, and the teeth sensibility, it had been impossible for me to eat my dinner- She tried to say all of this in a casual manner.</p>
<p>-Headache? -said Nami.</p>
<p>-Teeth sensibility?- asked Zoro.</p>
<p>-I think Doctor-san is the one who asks the questions here- Robin replied- He is the specialist, you know- she said with a (not) innocent face.</p>
<p>-I'm not gonna be happy if you compliment me, you asshole!- he said, wiggling.</p>
<p>-Oi, oi, Chopper, please focus- Zoro asked the reindeer.</p>
<p>-Oh! I'm sorry- when he was back to his 'professional self' he continued with the general questions- and the last time you got full sleep?</p>
<p>-Just before or just after me and Luffy were frozen by Aokiji- Robin thought for a moment before adding- I'm not sure really.</p>
<p>All the crew knew that Robin's sleep patterns were a bit unusual, and they knew she didn't sleep that much. 'This is ridiculous', thought Nami. 'So she just get full sleep if she's frozen to death or something?' she asked to herself. She understood her anger towards Robin was mostly due to her own frustration for not be able to help her get through her tragic past. Zoro was wondering if Chopper wasn't trying to get more information on purpose. The swordsman gave the reindeer a questioning look, that Chopper return with a nod. 'So he knows' he thought. Now he was sure that the doctor was aware of the questions he hadn't asked yet, Zoro relaxed a bit. Chopper asked Robin to lift her sleeve, to take her vitals signs. She obeyed, showing her arm full of bruises (that now were completely purple-colored) and the wounds left by the sea-stone handcuffs. Chopper handled her arm with caution, taking her pulse and pressure.</p>
<p>-Hm. Your pressure is a bit low, but I guess that's normal since you have nausea and fainted not long ago- Chopper was talking more to himself rather than the others.</p>
<p>He proceeded to set the stethoscope to hear her breathing, he checked her pupils, and wrote the information in his notebook. After he finished, she looked at Robin hesitant.</p>
<p>-Now, I need you to undress, Robin...-he was almost asking for permission to speak out his petition.</p>
<p>-I don't mind to do it for you or navigator-san, but it is a bit embarrassing to get half-naked in front of swordsman-san.</p>
<p>-Oi, Zoro, you're not taking advantage of the situation to see Robin naked, are you?-Nami teased.</p>
<p>-Shut up, witch. I'm not like that shitty ero-cook- Zoro grumbled. He took his bandana off his arm and put it around his eyes- this should do it- he said, sitting in his corner and crossing his arms.-Go on.</p>
<p>-Is there a reason for you to stay here, swordsman-san?- asked Robin.</p>
<p>-There is. Chopper is too naïve, and Nami feels guilty about what happened before. I just want to make sure you won't get out of this by tricking them- replied Zoro.</p>
<p>-That is hilarious. You are forcing me to trust you, but you don't trust me enough to get out of this room- Robin said calmly.</p>
<p>-Tch. We both know you would manage to manipulate them into leaving you alone. It's not like I want to be here anyway- Zoro was now with his arms behind his head, in a relaxed position.</p>
<p>-You idiot. I'm not that easy to manipulate, you know- Nami mumbled- Chopper, let's finish this quickly. I don't want to deal with that marimo all night.</p>
<p>-Oi, how did you call me?!- Zoro complained.</p>
<p>-MA-RI-MO- Nami said, smirking.</p>
<p>-Hum, guys...- Chopper interrupted. At least the other three were less tense than before. But he was still uncomfortable with all this.</p>
<p>-Sorry- Nami said- Please, do what you do best, great Doctor Chopper.</p>
<p>-You...you're not gonna make me happy, you bastard!- Chopper was containing his happy wiggling- Robin...</p>
<p>-I know, Doctor-san.</p>
<p>Robin acted like it wasn't a big deal to undress herself, but it was painful. All her body was aching, and even if she could tolerate it, it was uncomfortable. She used her phantom limbs to help her pass the blouse sleeves out of her arms. At least, she still had her bra. But the pain wasn't as unbearable as the shame she was feeling now that her wounds were exposed to others. She hid her look behind her hair. Nami gasped when she saw Robin's body. She saw the amount of bruises and injuries she had all over it and felt bad for her. Being hurt fighting was one thing, but being hurt when you're defenseless was very different.</p>
<p>-Robin...-Nami muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-I'm gonna start with your head. You may had a concussion- stated Chopper.</p><p>Robin didn't answer. She was recalling all the times Spandam have kicked her in the face, saying she was better dead, and that no one would come to save her. She closed her eyes to avoid the tears to escape from them, while Chopper moved her hair to reveal all the bumps she got.</p><p>-You have some bumps on the right and left side of your head, but the worst ones are in the back...-said Chopper lifting her hair to reveal a deep cut in her head, and dry blood across her nearest tufts- ... and this needs stitches- he added. -Hum...Robin...what happened?- the reindeer was uncomfortable asking that. He knew by Robin's reaction earlier that she didn't want to talk about it.</p><p>-Most of the bumps are from Spandam's kicks, but the back of my head was hit when funk freed threw me against the tunnel's stone wall- Robin's voice tone was off.</p><p>-Funk-freed?- asked Nami.</p><p>-The elephant-sword Spandam possesses- replied Robin- That's the reason the back of my head is in a worse state, and it is also the reason behind the stab wounds in my stomach. About the cut, I can't remember exactly when I got it- she added.</p><p>-How does your back feel?-Chopper asked</p><p>-It hurts, but I don't think I have anything but bruises- Robin said.</p><p>-I'll check now if you don't mind.</p><p>-Go ahead- Robin turn to her back.She didn't mind because that way her face was concealed. Chopper checked her contusions, and found that she had a neck sprain. She also had a lot of wounds and bruises all over her back, but one concerned Chopper the most.</p><p>-Do your ribs hurt?- asked Chopper.</p><p>-Yes, Doctor-san. I might have a few broken ribs as well.</p><p>-Enough- Nami said to cut the conversation- If you <em>did</em> know you were that hurt, then why didn't you let Chopper do his check before?- Nami was looking at her with anger, again. Robin turned her head to meet her crewmate's eyes. But this time, there was no anger in Robin's look. She seemed...ashamed? That was Nami's best guess. Robin sighted.</p><p>-Because-she stated calmly- you all were in a worse state than I was. It was a pretty logical decision, considering you went through all of that because of me- Robin now was having mixed feelings. Saying those words were so unfamiliar to her that it was simply difficult to do it.</p><p>-We're not injured because of you, Robin. We didn't go through all this <em>because</em> of you. We did it <em>for</em> you- Nami said, trying to conceal the anger in her voice.</p><p>Robin refused to answer. Meanwhile, Chopper was removing her bandages to check the stab wounds. The stitches were still in place, but there was something wrong.</p><p>-These wounds are starting to get infected. I will need to remove the stitches and clean them...-Chopper said.</p><p>-So...-interrupted Zoro- ...are you gonna tell us what's the matter with you?</p><p>-I thought you were asleep at this point- teased Robin- and, to be honest, I also thought you two were going to wait until Doctor-san did the whole check.</p><p>This time, Chopper was checking the remain parts of her body: her legs, her arms, etc.</p><p>-I was gonna wait, but I’m losing my patience with every word you say, woman- replied Zoro.</p><p>-Is that so? And may I ask you why is that?- Robin was curious about it. The swordsman usually lost his temper with Robin, but that was when she did an active effort to tease him. Now she was answering what they wanted to know, and Zoro seemed far more annoyed than at any other time.</p><p>-Because you're still avoiding the main issue-stated Zoro.</p><p>-I'm not. You wanted me to answer Doctor-san's questions, and that is exactly what I'm doing- Despite her instincts, Robin was truly making an effort to answer with the truth.</p><p>-But you're still avoiding to tell us not what you <em>know</em>, but what you <em>feel</em>. Am I right, Nami?</p><p>Nami nodded. She was thinking exactly the same, but she didn't want to be the one to highlight that fact. In opposition to Zoro, she could tell Robin was trying to be honest, and she didn't want to put more pressure on her.</p><p>-Do you feel the same, Navigator-san?- Robin asked.</p><p>-Hum...yeah. I mean...I know you're making an effort...but...you know...-Nami was nervous. She was not able to be as straightforward with her friend as Zoro was.</p><p>Robin knew when she had been defeated. This was one of those times. She resigned herself as every other time in her life, with the difference that this time was not to a death situation. It was to something far more difficult and painful than death to her.</p><p>-Doctor-san, do you have the results of the check?- Robin asked.</p><p>-Yes. You have a head concussion, three mayor wounds, one on your head, two on your sides, two broken ribs, a neck sprain, a dislocated finger, and several minor bruises and injuries- Chopper sighted- I knew I should have checked you before. Now, the headache can be explained by the concussion and the lack of food. But you mentioned something about you teeth...- Chopper was hesitant.</p><p>-Yes. They hurt a lot. As I said before, even if they are all in the right place, I am not able to eat properly- Robin was trying one of her fake smiles. From all the things, the worst to recall was her desperate attempt to grab the end of the bridge with her own teeth, because that was the only way to clinging to life.</p><p>-Now- said Zoro- while Chopper treats you, you’re gonna start from the beginning. Not the Umi Ressha part, but the one that is related to you current state. And we'll listen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-I'm sorry Robin, I need to start cleaning and stitching your wounds. It will hurt- Chopper said.</p><p>-It's okay, Doctor-san. I'll be fine- Robin was being sincere. Physical pain was something she was used to feel and get through without flinching. She was used to hide any sign of weakness from her opponents. And she certainly have had to deal with injuries far worse than the current ones by her own.</p><p>The real big deal was what Zoro was asking her. She was sure she was gonna break eventually. She knew that the beating Spandam had given her was so humiliating, that she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings. She was going to cry, a lot, and there was nothing she could do about it. Robin went back to bed and laid down on her back. While Chopper undid the previous stitches, she started.</p><p>-After arriving at Enies Lobby, me and Franky were carried by the CP9 agents to the Tower of Justice. The same four you had seen in Iceburg's mansion. That part was uneventful. But then, when we arrived there, we were called to Spandam's office...- Robin made a grimace of pain.</p><p>-Sorry- said Chopper, still stitching her wounds.</p><p>-When we entered there, Spandam started to brag about our capture. And he pissed Franky because he was the one that captured his mentor Tom. So Franky bit his head, still chained- a subtle smile was outlined in Robin's lips.</p><p>-Whoa, Franky is awesome!- interrupted Chopper.</p><p>-He's an idiot, but I guess that is impressive- replied Nami.</p><p>-Hm. And then?- asked Zoro.</p><p>-He got a beating- explained Robin- After that, Spandam explained that Aokiji told him I was heading to Water Seven, and allowed him to use the Buster Call just once- Robin's face was now showing pain. She closed her eyes, trying to hide her emotions- So I wondered out loud why would Aokiji give him that amount of power.</p><p>-He doesn't seem that stupid, that's true- said Nami.</p><p>-He's not- confirmed Robin- Anyway, it seems that my remark also pissed him a lot, so he punched me in the face- Robin's voice was trembling a bit. Getting attacked was not the problem, it was his words. <em>The value of your damned existence would amount to nothing were if not for me</em>. Robin was at the verge of tears. <em>From now on, you will suffer so much pain, you'll wish for death countless times over</em>. A single tear slipped down her cheek. <em>I'll beat you, I'l use you, and I'll cast you into the sea. Your existence is that sinful</em>. She wiped the tear out of her face, trying to compose herself to continue.</p><p>-Robin...-said Nami, unsure if she should comfort her friend or let her be.</p><p>Zoro knew that the physical threat was not the problem, but he decided to wait for Robin to explain. When she didn't, Zoro finally asked.</p><p>-What the hell did he told you?- Even with his eyes covered, all of them could feel the deadly aura that Zoro was emanating. Robin took a deep breath, a gesture almost unnoticeable for them, before going ahead with her explanation.</p><p>-Basically, that I should expect hell before dying- that was the only amount of detail she was able to give- Then, he told us that you were on the island, while kicking us a bit more. Afterwards, they took us outside to wait until the ship at the Gates of Justice was ready to leave.</p><p>Chopper was finishing with the major wounds, putting the bandages over them. Nami was listening, wondering what was Robin thinking. Zoro was impassive.</p><p>-Now I'm gonna immobilize you ribs- stated Chopper. Robin nodded.- I need you to tell me if you can lift your arms.</p><p>-I can't. But maybe if I put them in front of you is enough?- asked Robin.</p><p>-It is- said Chopper.</p><p>-So, what happened next?- asked Nami.</p><p>-Then Franky managed to get us to the roof with his...unusual methods- Robin was too proud to let them know that they got there thanks to Franky's puffed butt- Luffy was already there, and you all managed to meet him a few moments later, so you all know that part.</p><p>-And on the way to the Gates?- asked Zoro. Robin sighted again. She was trying to remember the details of that part. She could only recall the worst of it.</p><p>-Spandam and Lucci took me through the passage. Then Lucci stayed in a room to wait for Luffy, that was yelling my name somewhere. Spandam forced me to continue. The idiot panicked and...-Robin's eyes showed a hint of fear, but mostly a crippling anger- he activated the Buster Call by mistake.</p><p>-He...what? Really?- said Nami.</p><p>-How can someone that stupid be the chief of the CP9?- asked Chopper, angry himself.</p><p>-Idiots can be found everywhere- stated Zoro.</p><p>-And he also let the whole island listen about his ambitions. So I warned everyone in the island through the den-den mushi. That, again pissed him a lot, so he threw a blow that made me fell a few steps down the stairs. Since I knew you needed time, I start running down. And he used funk freed to stop me...- Robin was starting to reach the worst part, and she wasn't sure if she would manage to tell them- I got pinned to the stone wall. That is the reason behind the stab wounds, and the contusions in my back.</p><p>Nami made a grimace of pain, and Chopper was at the edge of tears, but tried his best to avoid crying. Zoro had the same serious expression than before. The three of them waited Robin to continue talking, but seconds passed and she wasn't speaking. Chopper finished putting the bandage in Robin's torso, so he broke the uncomfortable silence.</p><p>-I guess I should put your finger in place now, Robin...-said Chopper- Since you use your hands to fight, I need it to heal properly- He tried to conceal his own emotions by being professional- I'm sorry, this will hurt a moment- He finished.</p><p>-Don't worry, Doctor-san- Robin answered, extending her hand for Chopper to accommodate her finger. Chopper took her hand between his hooves, and gave Robin a brief look. She was staring at her hand absently, trying to made up her mind.</p><p>-You ready?- asked Chopper. Robin nodded. A brief crack sounded. Robin gasped, and Nami closed one eye at the uncomfortable view. Zoro waited until the movement needed to put Robin's finger in place was done to speak.</p><p>-You're still missing a part of the story- he stated.</p><p>-I know- Robin answered. She took her clothes and put them on. After she was completely dressed again, she took a deep breath before continuing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So…-Robin continued- Spandam grabbed me by the hair, and dragged me all the way upstairs again. And when we were about to reach the Gates entrance, I panicked, and tried to run away again…- She closed her eyes, trying to avoid her overwhelming emotions. <em>‘To tell you the truth, I do sympathize with you. But what can I do? You life is worthless’</em>. - But he caught me and pinned me to the Bridge’s floor, and then…-Robin felt a throbbing pain in her throat, and was truly unable to speak. She was at the verge of tears, and she couldn’t do anything about it.</p>
<p>Robin recalled how she bit the stone edge of the Bridge of Hesitation only to cling herself to life. <em>‘What a shameful attachment to life. You’re only a criminal. You can only make people happy by dying’</em>. Robin was feeling now more vulnerable than she’d been in a long, long time. She was upset about the fact that she felt like being eight years old again. She was upset about Zoro being right: she was fighting to be able to trust her nakama. To be vulnerable around them. To let them know she was broken. To let them know Spandam did manage to break her emotionally. She couldn’t stand the fact that her usual numbness was gone, and was replaced by raw pain.</p>
<p>-I…I bit the edge to avoid being dragged- admitted Robin, with a voice that sounded far more off than they were used to hear from her.- And Spandam kicked me again, several times. That’s why my teeth hurt so much.-A single tear managed to escape her eyes, and now she was feeling like she was burning inside from pain.</p>
<p>-I can make you a numbing toothpaste, it should help with that. Besides, you need to eat, Robin.-said Chopper, with sadness and anger in his eyes. Nami was looking at her with the same look. They both wanted so much to kick Spandam’s ass right now.</p>
<p>Robin didn’t even thanked the doctor. She was trying to put her thoughts together to tell them the last events before Franky arrived to save her. Nami, that knew her friend was struggling to end her story, decided to give her the last encouraging words. Zoro was sitting in the same spot, still with an increasing killer aura that was evidently directed towards the Chief of the CP9.</p>
<p>-What happened then?- Nami said. <em>‘You can do this, Robin’</em>.</p>
<p>-Was then when Uso…-Zoro remembered that Chopper had believed Usopp’s disguise- eh, Sogeking shot the marines and Franky arrived?</p>
<p>-Almost. Spandam took a rope and decided that, since I wasn’t going to walk anymore, dragging me all the way left was the better option. And he…-by this time, Robin was properly crying. At least, tears were flowing down her cheek freely- he told me he knew the details about what happened in Ohara…-she sobbed.</p>
<p>
  <em>You think I don’t know anything uh? About the former Marine Headquarter’s Vice-Admiral, Jaguar D. Saul’s violent conduct. About your mother, Nico Olvia, I know everything. All because I was told. Stepping into Ohara, where the devil’s lived; revealing their great crime, and triggering the Buster Call; that was all done by the former chief of CP9, my father Spandine! </em>
</p>
<p>-Spandam’s father was the one that triggered the Buster Call in Ohara, and…- Robin voice got out like a painful plea.-And…he was the one who put a bounty on my head 20 years ago.</p>
<p>
  <em>How was it? How many times was an eight year old brat about to be killed for money by adults? Can’t trust anyone who approaches you. No place to get a good night’s sleep…no food, either. I don’t even want to imagine having such a shitty life for twenty years. It was so miserable that made you cry? </em>
</p>
<p>Recalling those words made Robin finally broke. The pain was too much for her to handle. Her life had been miserable, and no one could claim otherwise. She knew that was a fact. And she had managed to ignore it all this time. She was pathetic. She was pitiful. She had wanted to die so many times in the past that she couldn’t count them. And the only reason she was still alive is because she had buried all that behind a facade. One that was falling apart right now.</p>
<p>Robin hid herself in her cool persona many years ago, both to protect herself from others <em>and</em> from herself. And now she was there, completely exposed, in front of her nakama. Did she even deserve them? Robin wanted so much the answer to be yes, but knew it was improbable. She could not even recall how many people she’d killed. She could not recall how many people she’d betrayed, or how many had betrayed her. She helped Crocodile to almost destroy Alabasta, their friend’s home. She had sneaked into the Going Merry only to avoid being arrested, and forced herself into the crew because she didn’t have a better option. And yet these people had accepted her. These people love her. They almost got killed for her. They want Nico Robin, the Devil’s Child, in their crew, not as a tool, but as a friend. They trust her, and were willing her to do the same in return. And she was so frustrated by the fact she needed to fight so much to allow herself to return that trust. Robin hated herself for it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Chopper, Nami and Zoro stood there in silence, without moving. They watched as Robin couldn’t take it anymore, and started crying silently. They saw her trembling, grabbing her face with her hands. They all knew this wasn’t only about the events of that day, but something much more deeper. This was about the pain Robin had carried for twenty years of being completely alone, and the catarsis needed to heal from it. Chopper lift his head to face Nami, who could tell the reindeer was crying, fighting to keep it silent in order to not disturb Robin, or made her self-aware of the situation. Nami was also about to cry, but managed to keep her composure. Zoro had taken off his bandana, and was looking at Robin with a compassionate look. <em>‘At least she took the pain off her chest’</em>, he thought. He then turn to see Nami, and made a subtle gesture towards their friend. ‘She needs comfort, you know’, Nami read in Zoro’s eyes. She nodded and, still a bit afraid of Robin’s reaction, she walked towards her, sit at her side, and hugged her tightly.</p>
<p>Robin was completely trapped in her own thoughts, and didn’t notice when Nami approached and hugged her. She felt the embrace, and recognize Nami by her scent. Nami felt Robin stiff at her touch. A few seconds later, she felt Robin relax, and then return the hug. Nami put her hand gently in Robin’s head, and stroke her hair. Chopper walked towards them and joined the embrace. Zoro got up from his spot, and took a sit beside them.</p>
<p>-It’s alright, Robin…-Nami finally said.-We’re here for you. You won’t be alone anymore.</p>
<p>Minutes passed and all of them remained silent. Robin cried almost silently, just sobbing a bit from time to time. Sometimes, she had seemed to stop finally, but after a pause, she continued. This went on for about twenty minutes. Neither Zoro, nor Nami or Chopper said anything. They didn’t have anything worthy to say, or at least nothing that their actions hadn’t already said. Finally, Robin seemed too tired to even be able to stay awake. Nami could tell that she was so exhausted at this point that she was barely conscious. Zoro noticed it too, and stood up. He walked silently towards the infirmary door and stopped just before making his way out.</p>
<p>-Whatever your burden is, Robin, now we carry it together. Don’t forget that- Zoro said, right before getting out of there and closing the door.</p>
<p>Back in the deck, he spotted Luffy nearby, staring the infirmary’s door with a serious expression. He looked up to meet Zoro’s eyes, asking an unspoken question. Zoro nodded, and Luffy grinned.</p>
<p>Inside the infirmary, Nami took Robin without saying a word and made her lie down in bed. Robin complied, accommodated her pillow, and opened her eyes. Chopper searched through the infirmary’s drawers, and handed the prescribed medicines to her. She took them with a blank face, silently. She didn’t know what to say anyway. Should she apologize? Should she thank them? She didn’t have the slightest idea. Nami was the one that spoke first.</p>
<p>-So…-she was thinking her words carefully- …do you want us to leave or…?- Nami remembered that her friend had told her she wanted to be alone before. Now that the problem was ‘solved’, she didn’t want to pressure Robin even more.</p>
<p>-Hum…-Robin muttered- I would prefer to have some company tonight- Robin was embarrassed for asking that. She wasn’t a child anymore, she was a grown-up assassin. But it felt right to do so.</p>
<p>-So be it- stated Nami finally relaxing, while Chopper was already getting under the covers at Robin’s side with a big grin on his face.</p>
<p>That was the first time in her life that she had asked someone to share her bed. She had slept with Chopper a few times, when he came to her because he was having nightmares, or wanted someone to tell him stories. She had slept with several men, to gain favors or because she had been threatened. But she never had asked for it, and now that she did, she was happy.</p>
<p>Chopper was so tired that he felt asleep almost instantly. Nami had gone to the women’s bedroom to get her night dress, and returned. She found Robin petting the reindeer’s head, while he was muttering something about cotton candy. A few moments later, Nami joined the two of them, yawning profusely.</p>
<p>-You know you’re stubborn as hell, right?- she asked, returning completely to her normal self.</p>
<p>-I’m sorry- Robin said with an honest smile.</p>
<p>-Next time you make me spend most of my night with Zoro, I’m gonna charge you- Nami stated childishly.</p>
<p>-I will keep that in mind- Robin answered. She sprouted a limb to turn off the lights, and both of them moved a bit to get more comfortable.</p>
<p>-Oh, and Robin…-Nami said.</p>
<p>-Yes?</p>
<p>-You better stop the nicknames bullshit now.- Nami stated with fake annoyance.</p>
<p>-Of course, Nami.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later, Luffy quietly entered the infirmary (or at least, more quietly that Robin though he could ever be). Even if it wasn’t enough to not wake her up, she didn’t let him know, and remained with her eyes shut. Luffy stopped right in front of the bed, and Robin could tell he was staring at them. She even felt his wide smile. Then, he took off his straw hat, and placed it in Robin’s chest. She heard his muttered <em>shishishi </em>before turning around and leaving, as quietly as he came in. Robin remembered how protective her captain had been with his hat when she took it the day they first met on the Going Merry, <em>oh the Merry,</em> and let a single tear roll down her cheek. Her chest had felt warm since Nami and Chopper had decided to keep her company, but now, it was burning. Burning with joy and belonging. And with that feeling, she went back to sleep. She didn’t had nightmares that night.</p>
<hr/><p>Iceburg entered the infirmary not long after sunrise to retrieve his painkillers. He had been shot two nights in a row, so the sedatives were the only thing that had kept him on his feet all this time. He wasn’t good at resting anyways. When he entered, he couldn’t help but staring at the sight in front of him with a smile: There were three people in the infirmary’s bed. The first one was the Straw Hats’ doctor, resting peacefully on one side of the bed. The second one was the orange-haired girl, the navigator, muttering about money and treasure. Being hugged by her was Nico Robin, the Devil’s Child, with a tear-stained face, and a huge, honest smile in her lips. One of her hands were on the reindeers back, while the other one was holding her captain’s straw hat tightly against her chest. Iceburg thought that something <em>had </em>changed since their meeting at Water Seven, and felt relieved, even a bit happy for her. He decided that the painkillers could wait, and left the infirmary with enough care not to wake up any of them.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So thanks everyone for giving it a chance! And for the kudos and comments, I'm glad people liked it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been inspired by something I read from Sarcasticles in another website. Since I don't know if he/she wants me to redirect you to said site or not, I prefer just to inform this until his/her work is uploaded completely here, so I can give him/her the well-deserved credits.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>